All I ever needed
by SilverWing006
Summary: Twilight how it should be. Takes place after Jake turns into a wolf. After rain/breaking up scene. B/J all the way. Maybe some Edward drama? T for now but M later. : these are the pairings Leah x Embry, Sam x Emily, Jared x Kim, Quil x older Claire. :P
1. Not Gonna Lose You

**Hey guys! I was tired of searching for a twilight story that described my exact feelings. So I decided to make one. Don't bash, it's my first time doing a twilight one. So R&R please. Hope you like it. In this version, Bella is a girl. Because her wearing clothes like they describe is horrid. So she's really girly but not too girly. If that makes sense. And she's not a Wuss. Sorry, Bella fans. But it's true.**

**What I own: Three crazy flower headbands with black flowers. What I don't own: These characters. **

Chapter 1

_He had left me. Both of them had. First, Edward and now Jacob. My sun. The one that made my current world go round had left me. _I felt hot tears drip down my cheeks. _No way! You are NOT going to lose them both! You get your butt to La Push right now! _I scolded myself. I glanced at the clock. It read 5:45 PM. That gave me about an hour before Charlie got home. I would break down Jake's door if I had to. It had been two weeks since I had last called Jake. He had told me that He wasn't good enough for me. Wasn't good enough, my ass. I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I stumbled a little on the last one, but caught myself. I snatched my keys and bolted to my truck. My hands shook as I slammed the truck in reverse. The ride to La Push was a short one, considering that I was doing seventy five. My truck was practically dead as I screeched to a halt in front of the house I knew so well. I stepped out and slammed the door. I looked up to the face of Sam Uley. His face was bitter as it stared down mine. I looked to the house and watched as the curtain dropped into place.

"What do you want Isabella?" He demanded. I looked at him. I laughed coldly.

"_I _want to see my best friend, so you better get out of my way!" I told him, my eyes growing cold. Now it was his turn to laugh. I could hear the coldness in his voice.

"Bella?" I heard Jake's voice gasp. I looked over at him and my heart quickly melted. I looked past Sam, and saw Jake.

"Jake! You're….Huge! And your hair! What did you do to it?" I gasped. He looked at Sam, and I did too. So when Sam growled, I got defensive.

"Move. I'm going to see Jake!" I told Sam. He started to shake and I could hear Jake yelling.

"Jake! I'm coming! Stay there!" I yelled, just as Sam exploded behind me.

"Bella!" I heard Jake scream as I turned to find a giant wolf snarling at me.

**So was it bad? Good? Reviews please. They will make my world rock. **


	2. The Truth about Me

**What I own: Fifteen pairs of kick-butt converse. What I don't own: These characters. **

**Chapter 2 **

Jacob's POV

"Sam!" I yelled before phasing. If he hurt one hair on her precious head…

"_Jake! Phase back now! I'm under control!" Sam ordered me. _

_ "No! You could hurt Bella!" I yelled at him. I thought of Emily's face and saw it turn into Bella's. I could feel Sam's pain, as he shook my thoughts from his head. The pain from disobeying Sam was hurting me, so I phased back. _

"Jake! Oh my god! Jake!" Bella was screaming. She had tears running down her face and falling onto her pink and white sundress. I felt Sam phase back, but didn't take my eyes off of Bella. While Sam was distracted, I lunged over the railing and jumped to Bella. I could hear Sam's yell of protest but I kept going. I reached Bella and felt Sam shaking again. I grabbed her arm, and….

"_Jake! Jake! Jake!!! JACOB BLACK! YOU BETTER WAKE UP!" I could hear Bella screaming. My Bella. The only thing that kept me together in this world. Bella kept screaming and I tried to open my eyes to see her beautiful face. And then came the words I never thought I'd hear. _

_ "Jake please, I..I love you, Wake up!" _

I snapped awake.

"Bella? Did you just say that…you loved me?" I asked my eyes gazing into the only thing connected me to this earth.

"Well shoot. Jake's imprinted. That's what, half the pack?" I heard Paul say angrily. Imprinted? On…On Bella! This was the best day of my life. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That's why I came here. I realized that what I felt for Edward was curiosity. You've always been the right guy for me. Please tell me I'm not too late. I'll do anything!" Bella cried.

"Well. Bella, why don't you follow me, I'll explain everything. Jake's had a rough day," Sam commanded. After a hurried look at me, her eyes widened and she followed Sam into my house.

Two Hours Later. Location: Outside the Black Residence.

"Two Hours, Paul! They've been in there for two hours! What the hell is taking so long!?" I shouted. He shrugged. I yelled in frustration and kicked a tree, hard. Paul laughed as I hopped back.

"I think you just broke your toe," He commented. I glared at him, while holding onto my foot.

"Thanks, never would have guessed. Would you like me to break your face to match it?" I snapped. He stepped back slightly.

"Take it easy man!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… What if she…doesn't like me now?" I asked, numb. Paul threw back his head and cackled.

"Imprinting is the universe's way of saying; You belong together. She would have to be crazy to refuse that!" He said, still laughing. I smiled a little.

"He's right you know. I would have to be crazy!" I heard a musical voice say. I whipped around. Bella was standing there, her arms wide, waiting for me to hug her.

"I love you!" I cried, running to her and swinging her around in circles.

"Me too. But I can't breathe!" She gasped, trying to inhale.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry," I told her, putting her down. She smiled hugely and leaned in against my chest. I slid my arms around her and for once in my life, I felt whole.

**Would it kill you to add a little comment? Please? Comments = Happy Me. Happy Me = more chapters **


	3. A new type of TShirt contest

**Thanks for commenting! You guys make my world spin!! I've been informed of a couple changes that need to be made, so I'll put those into effect immediately. I kind of wanted my own twist on things, so I changed up the characters a little. Our big boy Jake becomes Alpha. *tear* It's hard to watch them grow up. R&R**

**What I Own: One awfully cute sparkly Prom dress. **

**What I don't Own: These characters **

**Chapter 3 **

Bella's POV

"Jake, what happens now?" I asked, snaking my arm around his waist. He pulled me in protectively. He smiled down and I could feel his love radiating through my body, making me tingle. He bent down and kissed my ear.

"Now, we be happy,"

Location: Emily's House [02:38 PM] June 18th

"Paul! What the hell are you doing?" Emily chided, smacking Gibbs style. (NCIS reference) Paul scowled and put back the three muffins he just took from Jake's plate. Jake finished his ninth and glared with disgust at Paul, while shoving the first of the three stolen muffins in his mouth. I let out a small giggle. The boys were always fighting over little things like muffins. It was funny to see my family at the table, fighting for food. They really had become my family. Emily looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You up for the barbeque tonight? Emily's throwing a beach party first. You can wear your new bikini," Jake said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. I laughed, and nodded. Emily turned back to pouring batter in muffin trays. Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil stood up and went outside. As they filed out, I wondered what they were up to. Jake just rolled his eyes at Sam, and laughed. Ten minutes and for muffins later, Embry walked back in, somberly. I glanced at him, alarmed. He tried to keep a straight face, but his mouth twitched. He picked me up bridal style and walked me to the front door.

"Jake? Jake, help!" I yelled, confused. Jake just chuckled and got up to follow Embry. Now I was really confused. As Embry carried me out the door, I glared back at Jake. He widened his eyes innocently. Embry deposited me back behind Emily's house, near her small river. I glared at the boys, my smile fading to a scowl.

"Jake. Explain. Now!" I snapped. He laughed. As he bounded to my side, I could see the Pack falling in. Even Emily and Leah were in the midst of the crowd. Emily mouthed sorry to me and Leah gave me an apologetic smile. Now I was starting to get scared. What the hell was going on? I soon found my answer.

"We love ya Bella!" Embry yelled as he picked me up and ran with me to the creek. Only then did I realize what was happening. I twisted but couldn't get out his grip.

"Embry!" I screamed but it was too late, I was thrown toward the river. As I hit the icy water, I realized that it was a very watery mud. I came up gasping for air and saw that it had spattered everywhere. Jacob came closer, laughing.

"Welcome to the Pack, Bells!" He said, holding his hand out for me to grab. I started to smile and grabbed it. I let him haul me out of the water, and leaned against his chest.

"That's what we do to all the newbie's. Seth was just thrown in not too long ago," Jared said, holding a towel to me. I hadn't noticed it before. Jake took the towel, and stepped back to wrap it around me. I waited until he was done before stepping out of the towel.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seriously. My coldness was obviously a big worry to him. He'd have bigger ones soon enough however.

"This!" I smiled and shoved him good naturedly into the river. As he fell, he reached to pull me in with him. But he was too late. I was already cannon-balling into the water with him. This time, when I hit the water, I let myself get lost in its murky waters. I felt a pull in my heart, and felt it being opened, healed. This was what it was like to be alive. Home, at last.

**Jake's POV **

"This!" She smiled as she shoved me in. I didn't tell her, but I stumbled back on purpose. I wanted her to feel strong, feel accomplished. I laughed as I hit the murky waters and I laughed as I pulled her to my chest, locking my muddy lips to hers. She giggled against our lips and I could hear the Pack moaning. They knew what I would be thinking of later. I broke away, much to the Pack's relief.

"Now, get over Bella! You have to get ready for tonight!" Emily called. Bella smiled and waded out of the river. Emily picked up the towel and handed it to her. They linked arms and walked back to the house, Leah trailing behind. Embry looked at Quil and smiled.

"And I think Bella wins that wet T-shirt contest we were talking about!" He said with a wink. I glared at him, while pulling myself out of the icy water, and walked over.

"Douche!" I hissed, hitting him on the head. He laughed and danced out of range.

"Hit it Jake!" He yelled, while sprinting away from me. All the boys laughed, getting what Embry meant. Seth was tucked into our new group, and I could tell he felt at ease with our joking. Sam smiled and directed everyone to border patrol times.

"Meet up around six, so we can all be at the bonfire at seven. And oh, Jake, tell Bella Congratulations on her new acceptance into the pack," Sam said, smiling at the last part. I felt my body flood with relief. Everything was finally going my way.

_**Isn't that cute! It's like a hazing thing. Except..not hazing. They just throw you into the water. Hmm. What's the word? You guys know that this will come to me AFTER I post it. But I'm glad everything is working out for our happy couple. Next chapter is the Bonfire! Some naughtiness going down in here! R & R! Post if you want me to make it M. You know, add some citrusy fruits. You guys make my world spin!**_


	4. Second Wolf

**Ouch. I was proof reading my own work and a couple of grammatical errors. The first is when Emily says "Now get over **_**here **_**Bella!" It wasn't get over Bella. I feel so foolish _ Anyway R & R. This chappy is of the Bonfire and all the legends that go down. **

** What I own: Co-Ownership of the TMNH series. Shout out to my girl 002fox! Love you! **

** What I don't own: These characters. **

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV **

"Silly! You can't wear just that!" Emily giggled. Her closet had thrown up on her bed and she and I were going through the selections. I had on my best black bikini and was ready to see Jake. I sighed as she yanked me back to the clothes selection.

"Oooh! This would look amazing on you!" Emily said as she threw a violet sundress at me. I wasn't that I didn't love picking out clothes, it's just that I wanted to see Jake so bad.

"Fine," I sighed as I slipped it on. It went perfect with my Baby Phat flip flops and it hugged me in all the right spots.

"Told you!" Emily said smugly, and she started throwing clothes back into her closet. I laughed before helping her pick them up. We had half an hour before the bonfire started and since we had time after cooking, we had decided to go a bit wild with clothing. Emily was wearing a bright green and white striped sundress over a sparkly silver suit. It sounds clashy but it's not. I smiled as we finished and we both skipped out the door, our flip flops slapping on her hardwood floors. I bounced in my step, eager to see Jake. It was hard to be away from him, even for a short time as this. As we raced to the La Push Beach, I was overcome with a feeling of anxiety. I hoped Jake was alright. When we hit the usual spot for the bonfire, I was happy to see my baby safe and sound.

"Jake!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. He chuckled and held me close.

"You know babe, maybe I should go on patrol more often," Jake whispered in my ear, his lips breathing hot air into my hair. I shivered.

"Oh, please! Get a room! That's disgusting!" Leah snarled, although she herself had her arms wrapped around Embry. I looked at Embry in surprise. Usually he hated Leah. He winked at me, and then turned back to Leah.

"It's got to be for the sex….." Jake grumbled, noticing what I did. Sam and Emily were starting to lay out the food, and Quil was starting a fire. I heard a truck door slam and jumped guiltily away from Jake. He laughed and ducked in to kiss the top of my head, before dancing away.

"Bella! Isn't this exciting?" I heard a familiar voice boom. I turned to see my father, pushing Billy's wheelchair, the hugest smile on his face. My face went pale. Of course, Charlie didn't know that the legends were _real_. But still, him being here, so close to the Pack, he was going to get a little suspicious. Jake came bounding back, grabbing my arm.

"I'm going to steal Bella away, if that's alright with you Charlie," He winked. My dad grumbled out his laugh, and I let myself be tugged from their watchful eyes.

"Thanks Baby," I told him, letting my forehead rest on his chest. He tightened his grip on me, and we walked toward the fire. As Jake plopped down, his back against a log. Billy and Charlie were walking toward the fire, Charlie's eyes warm. I leaned back against Jake, his arms coming around me. Billy took his place at the head of the circle, his face displaying such feriocity that I had never seen before.

"Tonight, we hear the legend of the Second Wolf," Billy began, his eyes fixated on all of us.

1 Hour Later

"Bella," Jake whispered in my ear, shaking me. I woke, dazed.

"You fell asleep after Billy finished his story. You must have been wiped out," He said, brushing my hair away from my face with a gentle sweep. Truth be told, I only remembered part of the Legend.

**Flashback: **

"_When __Illiniwek__ imprinted, something wasn't right. She didn't love him because he was made for him, it was like another energy pulling her toward him. From the moment in time that they met, Illiniwek was intrigued by this woman. She seemed so easily able to resist his imprint. It was only when she accepted him that they became truly like they were made to be. The woman, who's name was unknown, grew to be very special to the pack. She was able to communicate with the cold ones, and protect her Pack from danger. None of their foolish mind games worked when it came to the First Wife. She was truly what they called Talini-Wahya. She loved her Pack, and became Illiniwek's most beloved Beta. She could not transform, but she could take the shape of another. This marking of Talini-Wahya is a red birthmark in the shape of a wolf. Talini-Wahya sacrificed herself to save her beloved Illiniwek. The Native American Tribe here has been waiting for the reincarnation of Talini-Wahya. She is said to come back when the Cold Ones appear once more. She was a true Wolf, the Equa-Ulagu." _

**End Flashback **

"Goodnight Charlie," I heard Jake say, and I heard a truck door slam. I awoke again in Jake's arms, being carried inside his small house. I twisted my fingers through his hair and held on. He kissed me softly, and set me down on his bed.

"I'll go sleep on the couch," He whispered.

"No!" I whisper-yelled. I pulled him back down to the bed, finding his mouth with mine.

"Stay," I whispered against his mouth. He responded with a groan. He shrugged out his shirt, and dropped his shorts to reveal his plaid boxers. He reached into his dresser and grabbed a large shirt.

"Here," He threw it at me. He stepped out so I could change. I smiled sleepily, already daydreaming. I was thinking back to the legend, remembering the part about the birthmark. After I was done changing, I called out to Jake and he rushed back in.

"I'm beat babe," Jake whispered, crawling under the covers beside me. I grunted in reply, and he snuggled me closer to him. It was only after Jake wrapped his arms around me, that I drifted to sleep.

**The Next Morning **

Jake snatched the covers off me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your butt out of bed!" He bellowed. I groaned and curled into a ball.

"Bells! Don't make me tickle you!" He said, his voice warning me. I groaned even deeper.

"Go-way!" I mumbled. He laughed.

"You asked for it!" Jake said, grabbing my left ankle. He dragged it to him, despite my screams.

"No! I'm ticklish there!" I shrieked, wriggling to get free. His hand held on though, and there was nothing to do but wait it out.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he attacked my foot. I screamed with laughter and he kept torturing me. He moved my foot to his face, putting it against his cheek.

"Hah…Jeez Jake! Stop giving me hard attacks!" I told him, trying to catch my breath. He put my foot down slowly, glaring at me jokingly. He glanced back at my foot, warningly and then gasped. I looked at him, his eyes were wide, his mouth falling open.

"Babe?" I asked, desperate for an answer. Jake just kept looking at the bottom of my foot, his eyes looking like small moons.

"Bella….Will you please explain to me why you have a birthmark of a wolf on the bottom of your foot?" Jake managed, his jaw tight.

**Admit it, you weren't surprised. You knew it would be coming. You had a psychic prophecy that I would through something like this would happen. So what does this mean for Bella and Jake? Well read and find out **** R & R please. I'm begging you! Your reviews make my world spin. More Reviews = Me Updating Faster! ;D **


	5. Author's Sidenote

**Just to add something in really quick. **

**Equa-ulagu means Great Leader. And Talini-Wahya means Second Wolf. **

**R&R guys!**


	6. That one Council meeting

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to review, I've been really busy. But I'm back now! So she has that birthmark. Yikes. We'll see how the pack takes this. R & R **

**What I own: A small fuzzy kitty name Orange Peel, because she's orange and white. **

**What I don't own: These characters. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Jake's POV **

"I-I….What?" Bella stammered. I nodded grimly at the scar. I traced it with my shaking pinky finger. She yanked her foot back flustered.

"That tickles," She whispered. She looked as if she were about to cry, and my t-shirt hung enormously on her small frame.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," I told hugging her. I burrowed my face into her soft hair and inhaled the coconutty scent.

"No matter what, I love you!" I whispered. She nodded and let a single tear fall from her eyes, making a crystal path on her delicate cheek. I kissed it away, and she managed a small smile. If she remembered the legend, the Second Wolf sacrificed herself for her imprint. He shivered, and hugged her closer. God, he hoped she had forgotten.

**Bella's POV **

"This is what you saw?" Billy Black said, leaning toward her. She was in the presence of the Pack Counsel. They were determining if she was really the Talini-Wahya. She reached for Jake's hand and was not surprised to feel him trembling. She sighed. This was definitely going to mess with her school schedule.

"The birthmark is on the bottom of her left foot. Since it's not that visible than she can't be it, right?" Jake told his dad, his hand squeezing mine tighter.

"The legends did not say where, Jacob. And since you saw it, it has to be visible," Billy said, his eyes scrutinizing me. I shivered a little, and felt Jacob's hand was removed. I turned to tell him to put it back, but he just pulled me into his chest, his breath hitching. If this hadn't been so serious, I might have laughed. This was the day that Jake would shed tears, over me. But it was serious, so I just stared at the floor, studying the patterns the dirt made. The Pack had filled in the log seats a while ago, and now they were talking amongst themselves. I caught some of their conversation, but was too afraid to speak up. Would they be mad that _I _was the Second Wolf? I zoned out, thinking of all the horrid possibilities. Finally, I snapped back to attention as soon as I heard my name.

"Bella? The council has decided," Jake told me, squeezing my arm. I looked up, dazed.

"Isabella Swan. You hereby claimed as the Second Wolf. Rise, daughter of _Equa-Ulagu. _Stand before your pack, willing to serve, and recite the sacred promise," Billy commanded, his voice ringing with alpha. I felt my face relax into a grin, and I knew that I was going to be accepted. Jacob's face was relieved and he turned to hug me. He spun me around and around, until even when I was out down, the world kept spinning.

"I, Isabella Swan, accept the terms of the Second Wolf, and promise to fulfill my duties to the best of my ability. I swear to these terms on my life." I repeated after Billy. I cried out as a flashing light came over me, and I felt a sense of wholeness.

"Welcome, Bella!" Billy called out, his worn face in a grin. The Pack enclosed me, and I could feel the warmth from the sea, engulfing me into its grasp. _Welcome Home, Bella._ I heard someone whisper, and I smiled to the sun. _Welcome Home. _

**So? Bella and Jake have a long road ahead of them. It's not just going to be rainbows and unicorns. But most of it will be. What will happen when someone shady returns? Someone who's out to get both Bella and Jake. Read on and see. ;D R&R**


	7. Disapearing Act

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to review, I've been out sick. _ but I'm back, with this chapter. Hope you like it. R&R please. No flames. **

**What I own: A bad cold **

**What I don't own: These characters **

**An Unfortunate's POV **

"I'm going hunting!" I announced, launching myself away from Tanya. Her thoughts had just become too graphic for my liking. She frowned and I heard her wonder what she did wrong. It had been several months since I had left Bella, and yet she was all I could think about. The way her hair smelled, the way her eyes darted back and forth when she got nervous. A sudden pain seared through my heart. How could I have left her?

The ringtone on my BlackBerry sounded off, letting me know I had a call.

"Yes?" I said. Alice's tinkling voice sounded in my ears.

"Edward. You have to do something. You can't just stay with the Denali Clan. Come on, come back to Forks. Just for one day, just to see if Bella's okay. It'll help you feel better!" She pleaded with me. I had been given the same lecture for weeks on end. I sighed into the phone. Alice's voiced turned all pinched and worried.

"Please?" She said, in a small voice. I snarled into the phone, and then let my finger hit the end button. I loved my sister, yes, but sometimes she was so annoying. I launched myself into the woods, letting my senses guide me to where I wanted to be. As soon as the scents hit me, I let myself snap into a crouch. Mountain Lions. I tracked them, all the way to the river. I leapt toward the biggest, taking its hot blood filled neck into my hands, and snapping it. I dug in, the blood quenching my thirst. Just as I was finishing up hunting, my phone rang again.

"I said no Alice!" I snapped into it. I was tired of her consistent calls. The voice on the other line was grave.

"This is Carlisle. How soon can you meet us at the house? We have news for you," I pulled the phone away briefly to stare at it. Carlisle never called me. It had to be insanely urgent.

"See you in five," I said, throwing my phone to the ground. I sped toward my old house, thoughts racing through my mind. What had happened? Was my darling Bella alright?

Ten Minutes Later

"Edward!" Esme yelled joyfully, attacking me with a hug. I smiled, and hugged her back. After exchanging hellos with the family, Carlisle brought us to the Round table. We never used this unless there was trouble. I was starting to worry, although my family's thoughts in my head were telling me to be calm.

"Alice has seen something," Carlisle began. Alice shot him a look.

"It's not what I have seen, Carlisle, it's what I _don't _see. Edward, Bella disappeared," Alice said, looking at me, her eyes guarded. Shock ran through my body.

"What do you mean disappeared!?" I roared, standing up. Alice flinched, and Jasper took her hand, glaring at me. _Don't. _I heard Jasper say in his head. I sat, my fists clenched.

"I had this vision. And Bella was in some Reservation, surrounded by these Native Americans. And she said this…oath. And then she disappeared. Like, I couldn't see her future," Alice began. My nails dug into my palm. Alice continued, describing the place. My eyes snapped open at the end.

"It sounds like La Push," I said, looking at my family. Carlisle stood his hands flat on the table.

"No!" He snarled. I had never heard him snarl. And I have to admit it scared me. I could hear his thoughts, laced with curses.

"Werewolves," I translated. My family's snarls echoed mine. Carlisle looked at me.

"If she is with them, she could be in danger. We need to check up on her. It does not help that Alice cannot see her," Emmet said, his protectiveness kicking in. For once, Rose agreed with him.

"Edward," Rose asked, wanting my permission.

"None of you are going," I began, their faces falling, "Without me," They all broke into grins. Jasper flipped me something shiny. I reached up and caught it they were a set of keys. I grinned. So they _had _kept my Volvo.

Two Minutes Later

_Knock. Knock. _ I rapped on the door, Alice by my side. The rest of my family was around the corner, waiting.

"One minute!" I heard Charlie yell. I tensed.

"You!" Charlie yelled, as he opened the door. He disappeared for a moment, and then came back with a gun.

"Get the hell out! Sorry Alice, but you don't know how messed up Bella was," Charlie said, loading another bullet into the gun.

"Where is she?" I demanded. Charlie aimed the gun at me.

"Get out, I said! Go before I arrest you!" Charlie screamed. I snarled, furious. Alice looked at Charlie, then the gun.

"It's important, Charlie. Please?" Alice pleaded. Charlie glared at me, his eyes full of hate, and then looked at Alice. His eyes for her had a little more love in them.

"She's up at La Push with Jake. _You _had better stay the heck away from my daughter!" He demanded pointing at me. His thoughts had taken on a murderous streak. He was imagining killing me. Where to hide my body, the usual. I smiled, knowing it was a cruel one.

"Yessir," I snapped him a smirk and a military salute. We leapt toward the car. First because every second we wasted could be more danger for Bella. Second, because Charlie had started shooting. Alice was reprimanding me in her mind. I was to upset to car. My Love was in danger. And getting to her was my first priority. I reached the car, and got in. I was going to murder that boy.

**So? You like? I thought Edward needed some sarcasm. He's too…..goody two shoes. Well R&R. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. :D **


	8. Surprises and a Prince

**Hey guys! I've been really busy. Ace just got promoted and we took a weekend vacation to Hawaii to celebrate. We had fun, but it's great to be home. So anyway, predictions? R & R guys, I'm begging you. It only takes a couple seconds to click review. Here is the link to the new toy Jake buys her. **.com/media/dogs/anonymous/tango_chowchow_

**What I own: A genuine flower lei. Wilted but still…**

**What I don't own: These characters.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Bella's POV **

"Babe? Can you hear me?" I asked, my cell cutting in and out of service. Jake's voice was abruptly cut off, then came right back on.

"Bells, if….you….hear…..go…to….Emily's," Jake's voice cut in. The fuzzy silence meant he was gone. I sighed. I pulled my truck out of his driveway, and drove to Emily's. As soon as my car door slammed, she ran out of the house. She started hopping up and down, excitedly pulling me toward the house.

"You got to see! You got to see this!" She squealed.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, letting her tow me to the house. As soon as we reached her door, she stopped. Silently she slid it open, and tiptoed inside. I could hear soft voices murmuring and I entered quietly.

"Shoot. Bella, I left my camera in the living room. Can you go get it, while I finish making this pie?" She whispered. Curiously, I entered the living room.

"Surprise!" A group of tan, athletic boys yelled. I shrieked, and heard whimpering. I stopped, and tried to peer around Sam.

"Baby! Look!" Jake appeared next to me.

"Jake? Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" I asked, confused. He waved that fact away and led me to the middle of the group. There, in a box, was the cutest dog I have ever seen.It looked like a miniature doggy version of Jake. Its tongue stuck out, and it was crazily wagging its tail. I picked it up, lovingly.

"It's a boy," Seth crowed excitedly. I smiled, and my heart melted when I heard the puppy's cute bark.

"He bought it because it looked like him!" Seth added. Jake whipped around to mock glare at Seth.

"Share all my secrets then!" Jake laughed. But it was true. It did look a little like Jake. I hugged the little dog close, and it licked my ear. I laughed.

"I'm going to name you ……" I thought really hard. Jacob's hand petted the dog's side really slowly and smoothly. The dog wagged its tail harder.

"Name it Lone Wolf," Jared yelled.

"No, they'd get it confused with Embry," Someone shouted. I laughed.

"I'm going to name it Prince," I said, sighing happily. Jake looked at me confused.

"Because it reminds me of my Prince Charming," I explained. His eyes got big, and he hugged me harder than ever before. After an hour of playing with Prince, Jake and I headed back to my house. Prince sat in between us, his tongue lolling out, and his feet propped up on my knees.

"Your training starts tomorrow. Billy's going to see how much you can do. He wants you to be prepared for anything," Jake whispered, taking my hand. His hand tightened on the steering wheel, so I knew it would be hard for him to see.

"The dog is for, when I'm away. In a fight or patrolling, you can look over, and I'll still be with you," Jake said softly. I looked up at him, my heart full of love. We slowed to a stop, and I looked up confusedly. Oh, right. My house. We were here. Jake opened the door for me and Prince bounded out. He raced to the door and tried to push his body against it.

"Awwh! That's so cute!" I squealed. Jake looked over and laughed.

"Wow we really are alike," he said, pulling me to the door. I was laughing as I pulled open the door. My laughter died, as I flipped on the light and saw a familiar shape. My dad's eyes were bloodshot, and he had an empty bottle of Jack Daniels beside him. His hand was twitching beside his gun, as if he wanted to pull the trigger. Even my dog skittered to a stop. Jake looked at him incredulously.

"Jacob. May I speak with you?" My Dad's voice cracked. I looked at Jake, afraid. I picked up Prince, and went to my room. I could hear my dad's slow voice, whispering something to Jake.

"What!?" Jake yelled, the volume making my dog whimper. I petted Prince furiously, trying to calm him.

I could hear Jake's thunderous footsteps on the stairs, and my bedroom door slammed open. Jake's calm face had turned vicious.

"Outside. Now. We're leaving," Jake snarled. Prince yelped and ran into my father's room. I got up, my eyes wide. I snatched my Pink sweatshirt and let him drag me out of the room. As we neared the door, I yelled back to my father, "Watch after Prince!"

"Jake, please. What's going on!?" I pleaded, his iron grip dragging me to the truck. He didn't say anything, just glowered at the truck.

"Jake please, you're scaring me!" I whimpered. This stopped him cold. He turned around, his fury gone.

"They came back Bella. I have to get you to safety," He said, his eyes looking sad and huge. I began to hate the Cullens. They made my prescious Jake like this, and now I wanted them to leave. Immediately after that, we heard a piercing howl.

"Sam," Jake whispered, his eyes huge and glassy.

**So Review please? R & R and I'll update faster **** Oh the power of compromise. **


	9. Pain

**I've thought long and hard about this. The huge thing is coming up next chapter, but I hope this will keep you content for now. R&R **

**What I own: A cute little chow dog. 3 **

**What I don't own: These characters. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Edward's POV **

"Slow down!" Alice cried, images of us hitting innocent people shot to her mind. I shook my head at her. My love was in danger! I couldn't! I blocked out their thoughts, and in three minutes, I was at the border. I screeched to a halt. I was out of the car before the car actually shut off. We were instantly met by five bristling wolves and a long howl. The biggest wolf snarled at us, and the five of them streaked off to the bushes. I waited, wanting more and more to violate the treaty. Carlisle shot me warning looks and thoughts of his to calm me. It helped some and most of my shaking stopped. When they loped back out, now humans, I looked at them. As I tried to probe further into their minds, I was shocked to find I couldn't.

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice trilled, taking my hand with her free one. Her voice was too high and fast for their ears, and I could hear them speaking in their native language. "I can't hear them Alice! I can't!" I said, my heart thudding a funeral note in my heart. If I had one. "I used to be able to hear them! When we were here signing the treaty with their ancestors, I could hear them perfectly well!" I growled. Whatever new "weapon" they had against me was going down. Before they could say anything, a truck pulled up, it's engine groaning and wheezing. I froze. I knew that sound anywhere. I knew the smell of the leather on the inside, and the smell of the person coming out of the truck. "Bella," I breathed, and Alice squeezed my hand. The Wolf Pack glared at us as Bella and Jacob Black got out of the truck. I tightened in anger. What was _he _doing with her? I could hear Bella and the rest of them now.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Sam asked, taking her arm and pulling her behind them. She nodded, although she looked as if she might snap at any minute. "Jacob? Do you think Prince will be okay?" Bella asked, in a shaking voice. Her hair was loose, only pulled back by a white headband and she had tiny blue shorts and a WonderGirl Tee-shirt on. On her feet were her white Baby Phat flip flops, and she had drawn a heart on her big toe in Sharpie. I took all of her in at once, and marveled in wonder as just being close to her made my heart feel alive again.

"Bella!" I said, and she glanced first at Jacob before turning her chocolate eyes on me. I saw him nod, and take her hand. "Let go of her!" I snarled. Jacob whipped around to glare at me. "No. I think it's obvious who needs to let go," Jacob snapped back. Wow. The pup had more balls than I thought. Sam stepped forward and cleared his throat. Jacob looked over hesitantly before stepping back. Bella followed, her eyes filling with tears. The sight made me crumble inside. I knew why she was crying. The mongrel wouldn't let her see me.

"Bella, my love! Come back! I didn't mean what I said before! It was a pre-caution. I wanted you to have a shot at normal life, and I thought that if I left, you would be able to do that!" I told her, despite Alice's insane thoughts, telling me to shut it. Jacob flinched, and I could see the tears falling faster from Bella's eyes.

"Edward, when you left, it was one of the hardest things of my life. I sat there, like a zombie, not doing anything. I stopped wearing cute clothes, and my hair ….it was horrendous, okay? When you left, you told me you would never show up again. So I moved on with my life. I hung out with Jake and I actually got better. For you to come here and expect me to fall into your arms again… it's crazy. And I don't know if I can take you back. You hurt me," Bella told me. I felt like someone had shot me. My love… had moved on? I looked down and saw her hand in Jacob's. Had they moved on together?

"They're just friends Edward," Alice told me, her high voice comforting me. It had to be as Alice said. All of a sudden, a bolt of fur shot by me. I whirled around, trying to figure out what happened. That's when I saw Bella pick up the object and kiss it on the nose. "Prince! You naughty dog! I told you to stay home!" She squealed. I felt my head get fuzzy.

**Bella's POV**

"I told you he would follow you anywhere," Jake said seriously. My heart melted and I knew in an instant that I could never love Edward. Never had.

"Save me the lovey–dovey stuff!" Seth yelped. I looked over at Edward, and thought he was on the verge of death. But I mean, how long did he actually expect me to fawn over him. Jake took Prince out of my arms, and set him on the floor. After Jake murmered something in his language, the dog shot back towards Jake's house. "Trained. I like that," I said seductively. Jake laughed. "You'll never know just how well, my dear," he added with a wink. It was my turn to laugh. Yeah, it was awkward. I mean my ex-boyfriend the vampire, still in love with me, standing here while I flirted with my boyfriend now. I turned to Edward.

"Is there no hope then," Edward's velvet voice sounded like harsh metal now. I shrugged and scuffed my shoe into the dirt.

"I have to think about it. Alice, I hope we can remain friends. You do have my cell number, right?" I asked her, flipping out my phone. She nodded excitedly, but didn't say much. Sam stepped up.

"I think this should all be discussed at a further date. What do you say to tomorrow night, around three AM?" Sam said. Edward told Sam yes and I heard them head off to their car. If I would have been looking, I would have seen the seductive gaze Edward sent me. And if I had been looking, it might have worked. But the place I was looking held my attention more by far. I was looking into my future. And it's name was Jacob Black.

**R&R! Hope you guys like it! More reviews = MORE CHAPTERS AND FASTER! Yay**!


	10. the Leopard in Me

**Hey guys! I hope this holds you up until I review next. R&R **

**What I own: A plate of steaming Ravioli **

**What I don't own: These characters. **

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella's POV**

"Are okay baby?" Jake whispered into my ear, caressing my arm with his warm hand. I shivered, and moved closer to him. I started crying, quietly at first, but then my cries getting louder. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"You don't have to go back to them Bella," Sam's voice cut into our moment. I nodded, tears falling heavily from my eyes. "I love you," Jake whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and my eyes sent the same message back. He smiled. Feeling dizzy and extremely tired, I let myself collapse into Jake. "Let's get you home baby," He said, cradling my limp body in his arms. The trip back to Charlie's was hazy. Between Prince laying on my stomach and Jake whispering, "Stay, please," to me, I didn't remember much.

"Thanks Jacob. Did you get it all worked out?" Charlie asked, holding the door open. Jake nodded. "What did she choose?" Charlie said and this time it was directed toward Jake only. Jake grinned so wide that I thought his face would shatter. "Me," Jake said wonderingly. I didn't see Charlie's face, but I'm pretty sure it was a smile.

** Edward's POV**

Her dark tears. Falling from those chocolate eyes. I would snap his bones for each one that had fallen. Could she really choose him? I wandered to my piano, running my hands over the ivory keys. My hands drifted over the keys, this time pounding on the notes I knew would describe my mood.

_Chasing something that won't be, _

_How did I let you escape? _

_I took your freedom and locked you in that tiny cage, _

_Will you ever learn to fly right again? _

Alice appeared with Jasper at the top of the stairs. _You know she loves only you right? She just turned to him for comfort. _Alice said to me in her mind. She looked blankly into the future. Seeming happy with my response, she skipped away, towing Jasper. I could sense his distress in the situation.

"I for one am sooo happy that girl is not with us," Rosalie sneered. Emmet laughed.

"You are such a bitch sometimes," He chuckled and I could hear the thwack when she hit him.

"I'm just saying, it's better for her to be human. In fact, now we can friends. Because now she isn't a stupid human," Rose explained. Emmet laughed louder, and I could hear them going to the attic. Ulch. Time to stop listening. I thought about what Alice and Rose had both said.

_When I saw you, my heart exploded_

_You let me into your world, like I belonged. _

_Baby, what's happened?_

_You don't fit perfectly into my arms anymore. _

My fingers gradually slowed and I let them stop. I could hear Esme's displeasure toward my quick ending. I sat at the piano, letting my mind shift around, watching the purple sunrise. Time was no matter to me. I saw the sky change from a light blue, to an orange, to a deep blue, and to the now black shade.

"Edward, it's time," Carlisle said. I looked up. He nodded and grasped my arm. Alice appeared by him, smiling her award-winning smile and she grabbed my other arm. _Up and at em' punk. _ She thought, using her powers to try and see if the wolves were there or not. I could tell that she could no longer see them, because her brow was slightly furrowed and her thoughts dark. I stood, and let my two family members lead me into the car.

"Just us?" I asked, looking at the lack of appearance. Alice made a face.

"They didn't want to go…" She told me, getting into the passenger side. I sighed as I crawled into the back. I had texted Sam the night before with the location. If I was going to get her back, I was going to play rough. Alice noted the location, her golden eyes widening.

"Edward..." She said, her tone disapproving. Carlisle stiffened as we reached the already familiar place.

**Jacob's POV**

"Bella, what is it sweetheart?" I said as we reached the place. It was some dumb forest. Filled with flowers and edged with trees, the meadow stood out. The smell was sickening. Too sweet. And nasty. A little bit like snorting bleach. But Bella was wincing in pain.

"This was…our meadow," she told me, her hand tightening on mine. I snarled with fury. That bloodsucker had brought her here, my grip turned protective. I glared at Edward, who was smirking. He could see Bella fighting the battle in her head. Who would she choose? Finally, she straightened up, removed her hand from mine and walked away from me. Since I had brought Sam and Quil with me, they shared my gasp. Edward's smile widened as he noticed her approach. She smiled too, walking faster.

"Edward!" She called. My heart exploded, pieces shattering and hitting the floor. Edward laughed, holding his hand out to her.

"There's something I need to tell you!" she said, her voice like velvet. My vision was tinged with red, and I sank to my knees. Sam and Quil snarled their disbelief.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked Quil mutely. Quil shook his head. Then I noticed her right hand. It was clenched into a fist. I noticed the way her thumb was wrapped around, on the outside. My heart reassembled and I got back up. She was going to hit him.

"Edward. This is for leaving me," Bella snapped and pulled her fist back. I don't know how it happened, but one moment Bella was there and the next, she was a leopard. She snarled her fury and his eyes widened.

"Bella! What the hell is going on!?" Edward yelled to Alice. Alice said nothing, but was openly laughing. I stared at my girlfriend in awe.

"Talini-Wahya!" Sam said with pride, the same way he would show off his girl, or tell someone that he was the Alpha.

Edward's jaw dropped as he heard the word. Carlisle's eyes shone with interest, and the smallest bloodsucker just kept laughing.

"That is so like Bella!" Alice said, wiping her eyes. I smiled wide, and caught her eye. She winked and blew me a half kiss. Bella had stopped, and turned to me. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

_Jake. What's happening!? _I heard her in my head. I looked her, my heart on my sleeve, and told her the truth.

_You accepted your birthright! You're the Talini-Wahya. And now, you need to calm down and shift back. _I told her. As I realized what was going to happen, I rushed over and took off my shirt. As she exploded back into Bella, I covered her with my shirt.

"Err…thanks," She said, running to the trees to change. I could hear Quil whooping with delight and made a mental note to shoot him later.

"Bella?" I called into the brush. She came out, my baggy T-shirt on. She smiled shyly at me and played with the fringes. It came down to her knees and I was glad I had chosen today to wear all black. I didn't want anyone *cough Edward cough* eyeing her. I could sense Sam and Quil getting restless. Bella looked at me, clearing her throat. She leaned in close to my ear, her breath tickling my ear.

"Slaughter em' babe…" She whispered, so softly I barely heard it. I sensed another figure at the border of the brush. I whipped Bella around so she was behind me. Leah burst out of the brush, panting.

"Put these on Bella! I ran all the way here!" She said, throwing white shorts at Bella. I turned around, giving her privacy as she slipped them on. I stayed turned around until she slipped her hand into mine. I smiled at her, and saw Leah roll her eyes and dart away from the corner of my eye.

**Edward's POV **

I needed her. I watched her sprint away, Jacob shielding her. I needed her to explain to me what had happened. How the heck she had phased. Why she had let herself be taken by this ……monster. If she still loved me and if she thought we would ever be back together. Seeing her with him, his shirt covering her, made me tense with fury. She should be with me! She came up to me, her hand still enclosed in Jacob's.

"Edward, what you did really hurt me. And it hurt because you told me that you would never leave, and yet you did. Seeing you leave made me feel bad and I started to live a life nobody wanted. Then when I began to live again, Jake imprinted on me. And I can't tell you how happy I was. He's my everything. And as much as I know it kills you to hear, I love him. And you're just going to have to earn my trust back…" She trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears. My eyes would be filled with tears if I could cry them. She was leaving me. Forever.

"I still want you in my life, if it's at all possible. All of you," She said. I felt a part of my heart return. She still wanted me. A little. I would be the best friend she wanted, and I would win her back. Alice was shooting me her famous vision look. The "Don't-do-it!" one. But I didn't care. I loved her. And I would stop at nothing to get her.


	11. Those Haunting Yellow Eyes

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Also apologies for it being short. Next chapter will be longer I promise! R&R **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Bella's POV **

"I can't believe you were going to punch him!" Jake said again, his arms squeezing me tighter. I laughed and planted a kiss on his nose. Quil and Jared laughed and high fived me.

"I was just so mad. He did a lot to hurt me. And I wanted to share that hurt with him," I told Jake. He looked so happy, and he whirled me in a circle.

"Nothing will keep us apart now!" He said. I laughed and he carried me to my truck, where he gallantly deposited me by the driver's side. He looked at me seriously for a minute.

"Back there, when I thought you were leaving me… A part of me fell. Ripped right in half. And I know that you loved him and I know you were glad to see him, but I just need to know. Do you love him more than you love me?" My face grew serious as well. I looked at him, smiling.

"I was able to give up on him because I have you Jake. I love you. You're my everything now," I told him. He grinned and kissed me quickly.

"Let's get you home Bells,"

The ride to my house was a long one. Jake kept asking me if I wanted him to drive, but I told him no. I needed time to clear my head. Gather my thoughts. We both sat, quietly. When I pulled in to the all too familiar driveway, I could feel Jake's disappointment.

"What is it baby?" I asked him softly. He turned and smiled at me.

"It's just that I never seem to get enough time with you," He told me. I took his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"If you want, I'll leave my window open," I whispered shyly. He grinned in response.

"I'll see you soon then," He told me, exiting my truck. I nodded and went inside.

**Sam's POV **

"Jacob, You know how I feel about this!" I snapped. I had been trying to convince him to take over as Alpha for an hour, but he was having none of it.

"Sam, Please! You are doing the job way better then I would have!" He pleaded. This had been going on for way too long. Time to play my ultimate card.

"Jacob Black. Your bloodline has been Alpha for many generations. Passing it off to someone else, especially a Beta, is unacceptable by the Council. If you accept, you know how much it would mean to Bella. The Alpha was meant to work closely with the Second Wolf. You should know this. We believe in you, and we would follow you to the end, Jake."

He stopped as he considered my words. His shoulders rolled back, square and even and he closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'll do it. But only for Bella," He said, his face drooping. I smiled, grabbing Jake's forearm and pulling him to a stand.

"Then let's go see the Council Alpha. My brother, My leader, My friend," I told him, leading him out into the street.

** Bella's POV **

"Where the hell are you Jake?" I muttered to myself as I remade the bed for the seventh time. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. I furiously threw myself onto my bed.

"Jacob Black, You missed your chance!" I snapped out loud. I got under the covers and flopped over on my side. I forced my eyes closed and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't get all the horrible visions out of my head. The ones of Jake. The ones of Jake getting hurt. Since he wasn't here, he had to be in trouble didn't he? As I tried to clear my mind, I could feel myself drifting into a slight sleep.

**Bella's Dream **

"Do you recognize me, Talini-Wahya?" The trees whispered. I looking around cautiously. The trees ended abruptly after a few feet. There I could see the cliff drop off.

"S-Show yourself!" I cried. I was getting scared. A tan skinned girl stepped out from behind the shadows. Her hair blew in black wisps around her face and I could feel happiness emanating from her. Her eyes were the color of dark circles, a shadow falling beneath them. She was beautiful. She looked a lot like….Jake.

"Who are you?" I asked her, a little afraid for the answer. She smiled at me, before bursting into a hawk and soaring high above my head.

_"Take flight my daughter." _I heard her whisper from the sky. I tilted my head up, trying to spot her from down below. I tried to phase like I had before but it seemed like my feet were stuck to the floor. I looked around panicking. I wheeled around, trying to find someone to help me. As I turned to the forest, I stopped familiar golden eyes. From the trees Edward came out. I tried to move but to no avail. He approached me stealthily and stopped right by my side. I looked at him, confused, but he just sat down casually and held my leg to the floor, rooting me there.

"You're mine now Bella. You always will be, forever!" He told me. I screamed, trying to jerk away.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to throw him off. But he wouldn't budge. His eyes turned feral and he snarled.

"No!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. I wheeled around in my bed, looking for those haunting eyes. My mouth opened in surprise when I saw the window left a crack open.

"Come out Edward," I whispered. The closet door creaked open and his soulless and haunting eyes stared into mine.

**Hey guys! Sorry it was so short! I have my college classes to handle. _ But R&R.**


	12. Princes and Bears

**Hey, sorry it's been so long but my computer broke. Anyway, here is the chapter. I'll update more frequently now I swear :DD **

**Anywho, R&R. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of this. Well, actually, I own Prince :D**

**Chapter 11 **

**Jacob's POV **

I pushed myself to sprint faster and faster towards Forks. I could feel Bella's tension. Her fear. What was wrong? Thunder echoed in the distance and I felt rain sliding down my fur.

_Jacob. Command? And Congrats! Great to have you as Alpha! _I heard Embry say as he ran toward me. I cut him off with a growl. _ Something is wrong. Follow me. Signal to Sam that he needs to meet me at Bella's in ten minutes. _ I told him, my jaw curling back. My body was tingling. I was almost to Bella's now. I could see her bedroom light on and it gave me some peace. All of a sudden I heard an earsplitting shriek. _Bella! _Embry and I yelled.

**Bella's POV **

"Bella, leaving you was a mistake. I know that. And I haven't stopped loving you. So I won't let that dog take you. You can still love me, I know you can," Edward said, moving closer to me.

"S-Stop! Jake's going to be mad. Don't come any closer!" I said, my voice shaking. He laughed coldly. This was way past Edward. He was vicious. He was…gone. This wasn't the Edward we all knew, that Edward was dead. He stepped closer, his grin becoming more and more malicious.

"I could take that Mutt on any day. It's you I want, and I'll get you. By choice…or by force," he reached me and before I could wrench away, he had his hand locked on my arm.

"Let go. I won't tell anyone if you let go now," I told him, my eyes getting wider. He laughed coldly. I glared at him, putting all my hate into my expression. When he didn't look away, I let out a scream. Thunder clashed with my voice. Edward snarled and his grip tightened on my arm. Thunder struck again and the lights flickered before going out. A sudden burst of lightning lightened the room and I could see my surroundings. Edward was holding my arm close to his mouth, his eyes shining with lust. I screamed again, pleading with him to let me go. He just laughed again and whispered to me, "It's over Bella," I started crying, thinking of how upset Jake would be.

"Jake," I whispered. I could feel Edward's breath on my arm now. As he bit in, the tears blurred my vision. The cracks of thunder eased the sound of my sobs. All of a sudden, lighting flashed again. At that exact moment, Jake propelled himself through my window. Glass flew everywhere, and I tried to get away. Before Edward could react, Jake had him pinned. My arm was sore and cut, and I knew bruises were forming. Jake wasn't fast enough for Edward though. Edward flipped Jake into the wall, Jake's leg cracking with an audible snap.

"Edward! Stop!" I shrieked my voice breaking. Jake looked at me wide-eyed. _I love you._ He mouthed. _ I love you too Jake. So stay with me. _ I whispered.

"He'll stay with you alright. I'll make sure of that!" I heard Sam say. My eyes fell shut and I knew I was losing a lot of blood.

"Bella!" I heard Jake yell. The world turned upside down as I tried to hang on.

_Don't fight it __Talini-Wahya. Let it take you over. _This was the last thing I heard as I let darkness take me over.

_ Memories flooded my head, as I tried to make sense of it all. What was going on? The beautiful Native American girl ran in. _

_ "Do you understand now?" She asked, placing her tan right hand on her hip. _

_ "No! I don't understand at all!" I shouted at her. She just smiled. I went to close my eyes, and instead saw a memory. _

_ It was early morning, and fog and just rolled in over La Push. A tanned girl, who looked a lot like Jake, came in. Her arms were overflowing with food. As she approached her companion, a tall Native American man, her face lit up with pride. _

_ "Billy, take some food," the girl said, pushing the contents of her arms into his. I recognized his laugh immediately. It was Jacob's dad! So that must mean that his mom was… _

_ The flashback ended as I opened my eyes. The young girl from the memory, Jake's mom, gave me a sympathetic smile._

_ "What does this have to do with Jake and me?" I asked hesitantly. But she was fading away, just like the memory she was. _

_**Jake's POV **_

The beeps on the machine beside Bella scared me. It was like they were counting down the time I had left with her. Her already too pale skin looked ghostly. Charlie had come in after Bella fainted, screaming at all of us. Calling us monsters. Only one of the people there was a monster. Alice rushed over as she saw Bella disappear, which caused the Cullen clan to make a scene in front of Charlie. I would have to "forget" to mention to Bella that I was never allowed back into their house again. But Sam had taken Charlie to talk to my dad, and the rest of the Pack was waiting in the waiting room. When we rushed her into the emergency room, they put her on a lot of different blood transfusions. She had lost too much blood to Edward. I tried to hold myself together for the sake of my pack. But I was losing control of my emotions. Bella. She means so much to me. If I lost her now…

"Jake?" Quil's voice asked, quavering slightly. I nodded and he came into the room. In his hand were a bunch of pink fuzzy bears and a coffee mug. I looked at it curiously. It read: I RUN WITH WOLVES in big letters across the side, and had a picture of an Alaskan wolf howling. It took all my strength to remember the position we were in and not to burst into laughter. Quil stayed a little while with me, talking about how the Pack was all sprawled out in the waiting room, waiting for results. An hour later, a ball of fluff launched itself at me and started licking my face.

"Prince!" I yelled, holding the puppy tight. Prince barked eagerly and looked around. His head lowered and he whined as he saw Bella.

"I know buddy. I feel your pain," I told him, running my hand through his fur. All of a sudden, realization hit me. If Prince was here…

"Hello Jacob," Charlie's voice boomed. I winced and turned toward him.

"Chief Swan," I greeted him respectfully. He smiled at the formality.

"Son, I don't know what an Imprint feels like. I don't know what it is to love someone so much that it hurts to be away from them. But I do know the love some can have for a child. One can never know love until you hear someone say Dad for the first time. And you can bet your paws that I will be there to kick your ass if you hurt my baby girl. Imprint or not," Charlie said, his voice menacing.

"I will never hurt her Charlie," I told him seriously. Charlie nodded, satisfied.

"Now let's see to it that our girl is well again," he told me, grasping my broad shoulder with a clammy hand. Quil jumped up from his seat by Bella's hospital bed.

"I'll go…uh… wake them all up!" Quil said, before dashing out. Charlie grinned and settled into the chair. Prince licked my hand once more before hopping onto the bed with Bella. He turned around three times before curling into a ball and falling asleep.

"Charlie, there's something I need to ask you," I said, fear lacing my words. I had been thinking about this for a long time, and I knew I needed to say it now.

"Charlie, there is nothing more in the entire universe, that I love more than your daughter. You've made her into a beautiful young woman. I know that it may seem a little rash, and I know that it is soon, but I know that I can't live another day without her. She's made me the happiest man alive and if she agrees to it, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her feel the same. SO I guess, what I mean is, Can I have your blessing, when the time comes, to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage?" I asked, my voice shaking. Charlie studied me for a while. He glanced down at his shoes before meeting my eye.

"Finally!" He boomed, grinning. I felt as if a weight had lifted off my shoulders. I grinned as I thought about waking up to her shining face each morning.

"Thank you, sir!" I told him, ecstatic. He pulled me into a hug and whispered to me the only thing that made my day even better.

"Welcome to the family, son."


	13. How we all should wake up

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. Anyway, here is the chapter. It's not my longest one okay, but I'm trying to figure out the next chapter. Where he gets judged. I'm trying to keep everything updated, as well as work on my other stories Merging With Darkness, and Elemental Love. **

**Anywho, R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it DD: **

**Chapter 12 **

Bella's POV

The steady beep of the machine reminded me of why I was there. It all hit me at once. The loss of blood to Edward, Jake saving me, and the vision of Jake's mother. I tried to remember how to move my eyes. I had to tell Jake that I was okay. I could feel his presecense nearby.

"Bella, babe?" His warm voice was laced with emotion. I tried to tell him I was okay. I tried to say that everything was going to be okay now. But I couldn't gather enough strength.

"Bella, baby, I know you're awake. Come on, hun. Just open your eyes…" He pleaded. I tried to open my eyes. They fluttered but remained shut.

"That's it babe. Come back to me," He whispered. I tried again to open them, but with the same result. I felt his lips touch my eyes.

"Can you feel that? You need to wake up. Let me lend you my strength," He told me, pressing his lips to my eyelids one more time. I felt the strength I needed to open my eyes slowly.

"That's it baby, come back to me!" Jake urged, kissing my eyelids once more. I blinked and saw white light. My eyes wheeled around to look for him. I tried to open my mouth to talk to him, but I couldn't say anything. Jake smiled and took my hands in his.

"I'll help you baby," He told me, before pressing his lips against mine. When he pulled away, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Are you okay babe?"

"You almost get raped and drained of blood, and here you are, asking if _I'm _okay?" He asked me, incredulously. I managed a small smile.

"I was so worried baby," He said, his eyes filling with unexpected tears. I squeezed his hands in reassurance.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to interrupt this private moment," My Dad's voice came from the other side of me.

"Dad!" I shot up in bed, but slowly sank, wincing. Charlie chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure you got better before I took off to Florida," Charlie told me. Florida?

"Are you going to see..Mom?" I asked him, my eyes going wide. Charlie laughed again.

"Just to tell her what happened. Well, _some_ of what happened. She'll think that you fell through a window…" He trailed off, sharing a meaningful expression with Jake that I didn't quite understand yet. I nodded, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Take care of my girl Jake. She'll be staying with you until I get back," Charlie told him, clapping Jake on the back. He nodded and Charlie headed out the door to my hospital room.

"W-What happened to Edward?" I asked, hesitantly. I could feel Jake's body tighten.

"He's with Sam. I should have killed the bastard! But that wouldn't make my new appearance as Alpha very…controlable. The council will decide his fate. They …They want you to be there," Jake told me, his face twisting into a sneer when he mention Edward. It took me a minute to comprehend his words.

"You made Alpha!" I asked. He nodded and grinned.

"I thought that it would be what you wanted. Me to take charge, and follow in the footsteps of my anscestors," Jake told me. I smiled back.

"I'm so proud of you baby," I told him, kissing him on the nose.

"Before this turns into a porno, can we see you?" Quil's voice shouted from the outside. I blushed and yelled for them to come in. The entire pack, minus Sam, was there. Including the Imprints.

"Yay! She's up!" Emily cried. She threw herself onto my bed, and I giggled. She was always so energetic.

"How long was I out?" I asked her. She grinned and held up two fingers.

"Two days?" I cried, appalled.

"We were worried girl!" Quil told me, tearing my hand from Jake and holding onto it. Jake narrowed his eyes but let it slide.

"So, are you going to kill the bastard?" Embry asked, his eyes lit up with animation.

"I …I don't know. I guess Jake and I will need to be there when they judge him?" I said, directing my question toward Jake. He nodded.

Quil squeezed my hand.

"No matter what girl, you got us behind you!"

**Poll time ! :D Vote in whether you think he should die, or be able to live. R&R even if you don't vote. They make my world dance. (: Next chapter will be sooo much longer, I swear!**


	14. The Decision

**The Polls are in. I love your reviews! Keep 'em coming ;)) **

**Anyway, I hope you all like what I write. It's going to be what I hope is good for all my readers. So, Enjoy. And any flames received will be used to make my midnight snack of ramen. **

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I own: The lovely Chow puppy that I mention in this fanfics. Although, he recently got into the habit of eating shoes…. T_T Bad Prince. **

**I do not own: These characters. **

Chapter 13

Jake's POV

"Jake, you know you can't make this decision for her. You have to let her decide. Even if she lets him stay and live, you have to honor that," Sam told me. I flinched when he rested his hand on my shoulder. I was way too angry about Edward for anyone to touch me. But Bella. She can always touch me. I nodded.

"I will honor her decision. But don't think for one minute I won't be there. Waiting to rip off his stone balls!" I told him, striding toward the council. It had been decided that Bella would come with Emily and I would arrive with Sam. I knew that the Council had done this on purpose. If I were to have ridden here with Bella, I would have swayed her decision. My father sat in his wheel chair, his face looking like he had seen a thousand years of agony.

"Is she here yet?" I asked my dad. He shook his head, and motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs they had provided. Sam sat next to me, and began to discuss my way of keeping calm when I saw Edward.

"I'm not going to look at him. I'm just going to keep my eyes on Bella. She's all that matters now," I told him, my hands making a fist within the other. Sam nodded.

"Are you ready, son?" My dad asked. I nodded, and turned toward the entrance. Just a moment later, the doors swung open, and in came Quil, escorting Emily and Bella. Embry was walking behind them. I nodded to my boys and sent a quick reassuring smile to Bella. Her eyes flicked to mine and she mouthed the three little words that made my world go round. _I love you_.

"It is a time of great sadness when we have to hold one of these trials. Our sincerest apologies go to Isabella. We were initiating our new Alpha, and we didn't sense it in time," My dad stopped to lower his head. I knew it was considered a great loss on his part. He felt guilty enough as it was, but when it happened to Bella, his almost daughter, it killed him that he didn't sense it soon enough.

"Bring out the accused," Sam's grandfather's voice boomed from behind my Dad's. I looked back at Bella. Her face was white, and I grabbed Emily's eye. I gave Emily the look, and Emily nodded. Emily whispered something to Bella, but my ears were trained elsewhere. Edward and his father filed in. Embry, Paul, Jared, and Quil flanked them, making sure that there were no sudden movements that the Council hadn't approved of. Bella's face had gone ghostly pale. Paler than usual. She gripped Emily's hand so hard I saw Emily wince. I mouthed the words that I hoped she would be able to find comfort in. _I love you and I'm here. _ She nodded and relaxed a little. As Edward made his way to the front, his family settled in behind us. My dad sat up straighter in his wheelchair.

"Edward Cullen, you have been brought here today because you have violated the peace treaty. You broke into the house of Isabella Swan, and bit her several times on the arm. You have broken into her house, and have made a mockery of your family. Instead of our original way of punishment, we ask the victim to choose a punishment suitable for you. You will oblige to the chosen the punishment, or we will consider the treaty at violation and begin the attack,"

Edward's face became tortured. As if he didn't know what he was doing at the time. I tried to keep my face composed, but I let out an accidental growl. His head whipped around to glare at me. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. It was a crazy, demented look. Half sorrow so deep like if you had told him that he might never see the sun again, and the other an anger so furious I wanted to recoil and hide. I heard a sharp inhale. Bella had seen the look as well. Edward composed himself and turned back to my dad. Bella's mouth became set, and I knew that any doubts she had were now gone. My dad looked at all of us, his face solemn.

"Isabella Swan, you are the Talini-Wahya. The second wolf reincarnation. The reason she chose you is unknown to us, but since you are as much of a pack member, if not more, than us…We believe that the punishment will reside in your hands. All decisions you make regarding the matter are to be carried out and respected. I'm sure none of you want a war," My dad paused to look at the Cullens, "So you will need to honor her decision as well."

"We are gravely disappointed in our son. We wish to inform you that we knew nothing of it. Any actions taken were his own. We hope the treaty can be continued after this matter is settled. We apologize for his behavior..." Carlisle told the Counsel. Quil's grandfather nodded and spoke once my dad had nodded.

"Carlisle Cullen, for many tens of years we have withheld our end of the deal. You say you have kept up your end of the deal, but yet here we stand, one of our own hospitalized. We are displeased that your "son" has chosen to act in such a manner that he would shame the family."

"I understand. We will accept whatever punishment Edward is dealt, and we will understand if you feel the treaty cannot return to where it was before," Carlisle hung his head in shame. I kind of felt bad for the bloodsucker. He was clearly embarrassed. My dad and old Quil nodded.

"Isabella, we will give you a moment alone with the defendant and his father," My dad said, motioning for everyone to file out. I stayed where I was, ignoring my dad's look. Bella ran up to me and buried her face into my chest.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" She cried. I soothingly rubbed her back.

"He hurt you Bells, you don't know that he won't do it again…" I told her. She nodded. I could sense the vampires approaching.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Edward's voice was broken. Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry Carlisle… but I know what I need to do," She said bravely. Carlisle seemed to understand, and lowered his head. If the stupid leeches could cry, he would be sobbing.

"You have been horrible to my pack and me. You went too far Edward...and if it didn't stop here, then who knows what you would become…" Bella told him. Edward's face was one of pure shock.

**Edward's POV **

_The bitch had chosen him. Over me. She basically told me I was going to die. And by her hand too. _I would stand for this no longer.Darkness consumed my every thought, until all that was left, was hate. I looked up and saw the Vermin's smirk and I knew that his time would end with mine. So without thinking, I lunged.

**Jacob's POV **

"No!" I heard Carlisle and Bella in unison. I turned away from her only to have my forearms sliced.

"You think you can just take her from me!" He snarled, his eyes burning with red. I yelped and threw a punch. It connected with his nose, and Edward lurched back. I took the time that he gave me to slam my foot into his abdomen, and he staggered back. Before I could make another move, he dragged his hand across my chest, nails digging in through the skin.

"Die pup!" he growled. I looked back at Bella. Her face was a mess of tears and horror. I couldn't leave her like this. I wouldn't. I turned back to Edward, and shoved him off of me. Before he had time to register what had happened, I threw myself onto him, and exploded into a werewolf. My teeth snapped inches from his neck, and I managed to get him down.

_Jake! Back down! We're coming! _ I heard Sam's voice say. While I had been communicating with Sam, Carlisle had pulled me off of Edward and had Edward in a tight grasp. The red had melted from his eyes, and you could sense defeat.

"I think that is all the evidence we need. Bella, your decision?" My dad inquired, rolling back into his place.

"Kill him..." Bella's voice was flat. Carlisle stepped away and the pack and I moved in to do our job. We tore him to pieces one by one. Just as Quil went to start the fire that would end it for real, Carlisle stopped him.

"If it is too much to ask, I would like to take home the pieces. My family will be more at ease. I can assure you that he will never be alive again."

"If it gives you closure, then do as you please. Just make sure that he never gets the chance to live again," My dad told him, with just the right amount of gentleness and ferocity. Carlisle nodded, and picked up the pieces of his son.

"I am so sorry for this," he said, gravely.

**Narrator's POV **

At the Cullen house, Carlisle dug a grave. Before entering the house, he deposited half of the body parts in, and buried it. He threw the other half deep into the woods.

"Forgive me, Bella."

He entered the house and told his family what had been done. Nobody noticed the pieces of Edward moving toward each other, reforming out of hate.

**Sorry if its not long enough or you didn't like it. Story Twists! Reviews are my life, so give me something to live for! ;D**


	15. My Sincere Aplogies to the Reader

Dear My Amazing Readers,

I'm deeply sad to say that I will have no computer access for a little while. I'm moving the great Apple, and my laptop is slowly dying. I have to get a new one. D:

(Because Prince seems to think that the laptop is a toy for him drool on….Bad doggy T_T ) But once I get myself a new one and Ace and are all settled into our new apartment, I'll update right away for all my stories. I promise. *Holds head magestiacally high*

Thank You all for your patience with myself and my slow updating abilities.

~SilverWing006


	16. Another Reason to Love the Beach

**Finally in the new apt.! We love the city, and we have been thanking god that our manager is nice enough to allow Prince. I didn't want to give my baby up for anything . It's officially been a couple months since I've been living in the big Apple, and I know that it's the place I want to live for a long time. Thank goodness for job transfers! Can I get a woot-woot! Also, on a side note, I'm looking for a beta to review my mistakes and help with chapter ideas. If you're interested, message me. Send me a link to your writing and I'll see who I want. Good Luck All **

**Chapter 14 **

**Bella's POV **

"Bells, hun, I brought you soup!" Jake's voice called into my bedroom from beyond the locked door. My closed eyes twitched. They were tinged with constant red from crying and I felt like I had been hit by a train. I turned my attention to the door and ordered him to leave it at the door. I could hear his sigh. This had been going on for a week, since Edward…passed. I was filled with sadness and remorse and I couldn't help not wanting to inflict it on Jake. I dragged myself out of bed and retrieved the bag of soup before locking myself in again. I ate quickly, wanting to taste nothing, and fell into a deep slumber.

**Leah's POV **

"I am so sick of being depressed!" I yelled at Jacob. He flinched away from my shaking body and I knew that he would only hear me out for so long before ordering something that by law I would have to obey.

"She was over him! Get the leech out of your head so we can all get sane again. If I cry one more time tonight because of _her_, I swear on my pathetic excuse for a life that I will make sure she never cried again!" I ranted. Jake's eyes narrowed.

"Leah, run patrol. I don't want you to say something like that again," He warned. It wasn't quite a command as much as a threat. I trudged off, unwillingly. I knew what would happen. I would think some horrid thought about his lover and he would really punish me. At least when Sam was Alpha I could guilt my way in and out of things. Now… no hope. I hurried to the bushes and phased. Hopefully Embry would be on patrol.

_Hiya Sis! Whaddya say this time to get extra patrol? _My brother's way to eager voice sliced into the privacy of my mind. I quickly relayed the conversation.

_You should really stop being rude to Bella! I mean, she is our Talini-Wahya. _I resisted the sudden urge to laugh. I felt his disapproval. Suddenly Embry's voice cut in.

_Seth, I'm here to relieve you. _Seth grumbled and ran back to La Push before phasing. I smiled.

_What are you doing? You don't run patrol until 7! _ I argued, happy to say the least.

_I heard Jacob busted you and I knew that you would be stuck with Seth. So I high-tailed my sexy self to run with you. After all, we don't get much alone time anymore. _ Hi s voice was amused and full of cockiness. I laughed. Perfect. This patrol would rush by in a flash.

_Thanks Babe. _I smiled a wolfy grin.

**Quil's POV **

"So when is Emily coming?" I asked Sam for the eleventh time. I knew I was getting annoying, I could read it in is eyes, but I kept it up. He was just so…mope-ish. A Sam without Emily is no fun Sam.

"Soon, she's on her way back from the airport now with her cousin. They left at ten so they should be here right about now," Sam told me. We were sprawled out in the sand of First Beach. We wanted to make it a party, but with Paul in his mood again, Leah, Seth, and Embry on patrol, and Jacob with Bella, it wasn't such a good party. Besides, nobody wanted Kim and Jared around anymore. Their PDA was worse than Embry and Leah. I started to dig a hole in the sand. A couple seconds later Sam joined in. Although we were a couple yards from the water, the bottom of the hole was wet instantly. We started to make it bigger, big enough so that four people could comfortably sit. We started joking around, throwing mud, which of course turned into a full on wrestling match in the mud.

"Yield! Uncle!" I yelled just as his arms put me into an intense headlock. Sam laughed and shoved me down into the dirt. I sat back up immediately.

"Oh no, someone already beat me to beating up Quil!" I head Emily trill. I whipped around to fix her with a glare. But then my eyes locked on a certain girl beside her. Her long auburn hair fell around her face in a layered way. She looked like one of those elves from the movie Lord of the Rings. You know? That totally hot brunette chick? Arwyen or something? I don't know, I was playing poker with Em and Jake when I watched it… Hey, it was Embry's idea, okay! She had that feisty look about her, like she could handle herself, but also she looked scared. Like a deer caught in the headlights. If that even makes sense.

"Hi! You must be Sam! Emily's told me practically your life story so I already feel as if I know you!" The angel spoke to Sam and smiled. That gorgeous smile. I was overwhelmed with jealousy for Sam. I wish she could smile like that at me… She turned to me next.

"Hi. I'm sure Emily mentioned me too. I'm the hot one, Quil," I said, putting my hand out for her to shake. All I needed was her touch and I would forever remain happy. I thought back on my words and cringed. I must have sounded so dumb. Jake always reminds me not to pull out my funny card until they know me really well. Her eyes widened for a second (and I swear my heart almost stopped) before she giggled.

"Well, I can see why Emily didn't mention you. Keeping him to yourself Em?" She asked Emily, smiling brightly. Emily laughed and jokingly told her she was. The girl stepped forward and grabbed my dangling hand. That second changed my life. I felt thousands, no millions, of threads all pulling towards this one girl. I didn't even know her name and yet my love for her was immediately known. Well hell. I think I just imprinted.

"I'm Claire," The angel said softly, her face flushing because of my intense stare. Emily noticed my look and gasped quietly. Of course Sam heard her sigh and noticed it instantly as well. Emily's face went expressionless. I couldn't tell if she was happy or upset about it.

"Uhm, Quil? Can I have a word?" Sam gritted his teeth and tugged on Quil's free arm. Quil growled quietly and slowly let go of his love's hand. Claire just looked at Sam, hurt that he would pull away her newfound interest. Emily quickly took Claire's hand and pulled her to the water.

"C'mon cousin, let's swim!" Emily said, looking briefly over her shoulder to look at Sam. Sam nodded once, and Emily turned back to the waves.

"Quil. Please tell me you did not imprint on Emily's cousin," Sam said to me, his eyes growing darker.

"You know, would it be that bad if I did? I mean what's wrong with that! Don't I deserve someone like Emily is for you?" I said, getting defensive quickly. How dare he deny my right to love! Oh god, don't tell me I'm turning into one of those whipped boys like Jake. I mean don't get me wrong I love Jake, he really is my brother. But…just the way he _fawns_ over Bella. Even in his thoughts too. It's…rather…..disturbing, to say the least. I mean, not that I don't appreciate Jake's inner fantasies and all, but…

"It's not that you don't deserve her! It's just that…" Sam trailed off, looking at me sadly.

"What!" I demanded. Sam scuffed his bare toe into the sand over and over again. I could tell he was trying to sugar coat it.

"You remember Emily picking her up from the airport right? She…She lives in Maine,"

**Aww. Poor Quil. **** Sorry for the lack of Bella/Jake. But I thought I would give our little playerish stud a shot at love. I made Claire different because let's face it. Quil with a two year old? No. Just no. Any flames will be used to roast marshmellows. R & R guys! I'll shower you with rainbows! :DD**


End file.
